Aie confiance en moi
by Paige0703
Summary: Usagi demande à Misaki de lui dire qu'il l'aime. Bien évidemment ce dernier refuse. Mais pourquoi ? Aurait-il peur de quelque chose ? Usagi vise juste forçant Misaki à une introspection...


Petit OS tout simple... J'espère quand même qu'il plaira à certains/certaines.  
Bonne lecture

OOOooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoo oOOOoooOOO_**  
**_

_**Aie confiance en moi**_

Misaki venait de terminer sa journée de cours et arrivait juste à l'appartement qu'il partageait avec le grand et unique Usami Akihiko.

- Tadaima…

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

_On dirait qu__'__il n__'__y à personne, _pensa le jeune homme tout en se dirigeant vers le salon. _Usagi ne m__'__avait pas dit qu__'__il devait sortir. Tant pis__…_

Il posa ses affaires et remarqua immédiatement une pile de livre sur la table basse. Il s'approcha prudemment, de peur se faire attaquer. Il blêmit immédiatement à la vue de la couverture plus qu'explicite sur le contenu du roman.

- Non, il n'a pas osé…

Il feuilleta le livre, ne retenant que quelques passages :

_"Misaki plaqua Akihiko au sol… Un sourire pervers aux lèvres qui en disait long sur ses intentions… Le jeune homme en réclamait toujours plus… Je t'aime, murmura sensuellement Misaki à son amant…. La verge d'Akihiko s'enfonçait profondément en lui… Plaisir…"_

_-_ Co… comment à t-il osé se servir une nouvelle fois de moi ! hurla Misaki tout en déchirant le livre. Il va me le payer !

Ce n'est qu'en regardant une nouvelle fois la pile de le livre qui s'emblait le narguer qu'il remarqua la présence d'un mot à son intention. Il reconnu immédiatement l'écriture d'Usagi.

_"Ne m'attends pas pour le dîner je risque de rentrer tard. Profites-en pour lire ce livre, il va peut-être te donner des idées (le déchirer n'empêchera en rien sa parution)._

_Je t'aime__"_

- Me donner des idées, fulmina Misaki, non, mais il rêve ! Baka Usagi !

Misaki passa donc le reste de la soirée seul, à fulminer sur ce pervers de lapin qui osait profiter de sa naïveté et sur sa mauvaise habitude de ne pas respecter la vie privée d'autrui.

_Non mais pour qui il se prend ? _pensa le jeune homme pour la énième fois depuis son retour. _Il verra demain matin… Il verra de quel bois je me chauffe._

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOo ooOOOoooOOO

Quand Misaki se leva le lendemain matin Usagi dormait toujours, juste à côté de lui. Il se leva doucement, préférant ne pas prendre le risque de réveiller l'écrivain. Ce dernier allait sûrement s'en prendre à lui comme à chaque fois qu'il avait le malheur de le réveiller. Il s'approcha précautionneusement de la porte quand il se prit les pieds dans l'un des innombrables jouets de la pièce et s'étala de tout son long. Il entendit Usagi bougeait dans le lit… Misaki n'osait même plus respirer, toujours immobile au sol.

_Ne te réveille pas Usagi… S'il te plait, ne te réveilles pas…_

Il sentit une main lui agripper le bras et le tirer sur le lit. Il se retrouva rapidement sous Usagi, tremblant de tous ses membres.

- Désolé Usagi… Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Ren… rendors toi, articula péniblement Misaki alors qu'Usagi passait déjà ses mains sur les zones du corps de Misaki qu'il savait sensibles.

- Mais oui, mais oui. Je t'ai manqué hier soir, n'est-ce pas ? murmura Usagi à l'oreille de son amant.

- Pas du tout. Hmm…

Misaki avait beau tenté de retenir ses gémissements, c'était peine perdue.

- Tu comptes nier la vérité encore combien de temps au juste ?

- Je ne nie… Hmm, Usa… tenta Misaki alors que la main d'Usagi commençait de lent va et viens sur se verge.

Pour empêcher le plus jeune de se plaindre il l'embrassa, encore et encore, jusqu' à ce qu'il sente les bras de Misaki venir s'enroulaient autour de son cou. Misaki rendait déjà les armes, pour le plus grand plaisir de l'écrivain.

Misaki s'installa à table une fois le petit déjeuner préparer.

- Itadakimasu, dirent-ils en chœur.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer Usagi.

_J'en reviens pas que je me sois encore fait avoir. Non mais ce n'est pas possible. J'étais censé lui en vouloir et au lieu de ça je le laisse profiter de mon corps. Nii chan, je crois que je suis bel et bien perdu…_

- Alors ? demanda soudainement Usagi.

- De quoi ?

- Ça t'a finalement donné des idées ? ajouta-t-il un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

Misaki avala de travers et manqua de s'étouffer avant de reprendre :

- Même pas en rêve ! s'emporta-t-il.

En bon élève Misaki avait lu le roman jusqu'au bout, manquant de s'évanouir à plusieurs reprises.

- Mais si mes souvenirs sont bons, c'est toi qui as voulu t'en servir de références la dernière fois. Je ne t'avais pourtant rien demandé.

_Pas besoin de me le rappeler… Et puis c'est quoi ce sourire ? Agir égoïstement et faire comme si tout lui était permis…_

_-_ Je t'aime. Misaki je t'aime.

Usagi savait parfaitement l'effet qu'avais ces quelques mots sur Misaki. Il aimait le voir rougir et balbutier ses habituels répliques :

- Tais-toi.

- Non, je t'aime, continua Usagi.

La rougeur sur les joues de Misaki ne fit que s'accentuer.

_Tais-toi… Ne dit plus rien. Pourquoi j'ai si chaud d'un coup ? Et pourquoi mon cœur ne veut pas se calmer ? Usagi… _

- Tu te crois tout permis, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il y a une limite à ne pas dépasser. Et puis je t'ai déjà de ne pas m'utilisait pour une de tes histoires ! Je te signale que j'ai des droits et…

- Misaki, l'interrompis Usagi, je t'aime.

Le dit Misaki remarqua immédiatement que ce _"je t'aime"_ était différent des précédents. Il l'avait dit avec un ton… suppliant ? Désespéré ?

_Et c'est quoi maintenant ? Pourquoi il a l'air si triste d'un coup. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Je l'aurai blessé accidentellement ? Comment ? Quand ?_

- Misaki, dit moi que tu m'aimes ?

- Pourquoi… tout d'un coup ?

- Tu ne me l'as toujours pas dit… Aurais-tu peur ? Ou alors…

- Peur ? répéta le jeune homme. Et peur de quoi ?

Il n'était pas très sur de vouloir entendre la réponse du plus vieux, après tout Usagi avait toujours su lire en lui.

- Peur de t'engager, ou peut-être juste peur de te dévoiler en m'avouant enfin tes sentiments.

Misaki le leva brusquement.

- Gochisosama, dit-il en débarrassant ses couverts sans même avoir fini son repas. Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. Itekimasu, ajouta-t-il finalement sans laisser le temps à Usagi de répliquer.

- Alors pourquoi me fuit tu encore une fois ? ajouta tout de même Usagi une fois le jeune homme parti.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOo ooOOOoooOOO

Misaki marcha sans but précis. Il arpentait juste les rues observant les passants, regardant à travers des vitrines. Un couple passa à côté de lui, main dans la main, l'air heureux. Il soupira et s'arrêta finalement. Quand il regarda où il était il fut étonné : il se trouvait devant la boutique de fleurs où il était venu acheter un bouquet pour Usagi. Il venait alors de recevoir un nouveau prix.

_Ça avait semblait lui faire tellement plaisir quand je lui ai offert. Et puis mince, qu'est-ce que je dos faire ? __Pourquoi aurai-je peur ? C'était n'importa quoi… Oui, n'importa quoi._

Misaki reprit sa route et alla au parc le plus proche. Il ne faisait pas très chaud et il s'avait qu'il y serait tranquille. Il s'installa sur le banc le plus proche.

_Il a toujours comprit ce qui me tracassait avant que je ne le comprenne moi-même. Je sais bien que je… que je l'aime, alors pourquoi je n'arrive pas à le lui dire ? Il y arrive si facilement. Mais moi… ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut prendre à la légère. Ces mots on une telle importance, une telle signification que ce n'est pas si facile à dire, si je lui dit il saura tout de ce que je pense et… _

Les mots d'Usagi lui revinrent alors à l'esprit : _"__Peur de t'engager, ou peut-être juste peur de te dévoiler en m'avouant enfin tes sentiments.__" _

_Peur de m'engager ? Si je lui dit, rien ne me garanti qu'il ne me quittera pas un jour… Il m'aime maintenant, mais dans un an ? Cinq ans ? Dix ans ? Qui me dit qu'il m'aimera toujours ? Je devrais lui dévoiler mes sentiments les plus sincères sans avoir la certitude qu'il sera toujours près de moi ? Tout le monde part un jour, l'amour éternel n'existe pas… Usagi, je suis sur que je ne pourrais pas supporter de vivre sans toi… Alors si je ne te dis rien, est-ce que ça fera moins mal quand tu ne seras plus là ? Ou au contraire est-ce que ça sera pire ? _

Quelques larmes coulèrent bien malgré lui le long de son visage.

- Encore une fois on dirait que tu me comprends mieux que personne…

Il passa la journée sur ce banc, tentant tant bien que mal de mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit avant de rentrer. Usagi verrait immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'était pas encore prêt à finir cette conversation qu'il avait tout bonnement fuit le matin même.

Il rentra pour préparer le dîner Usagi était enfermé dans son bureau et cela le rassura quelque peu : il n'aura pas à lui faire face de suite. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourra pas y échapper éternellement mais c'était déjà ça de gagner. Le dîner ce fit dans le calme. Usagi ne fit aucune remarque sur sa "petite promenade" et agit comme si de rien n'était ce qui perturba quelque peu Misaki. Attendait-il un geste de sa part ?

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOo ooOOOoooOOO

Le week-end passa rapidement et c'était désormais Lundi, première semaine de vacances. Misaki en profita pour se lever un peu plus tard. Il se réveilla dans les bras d'Usagi. Il se tourna face à l'écrivain, observant son visage endormit. Il caressa délicatement la joue d'Usagi. Il s'était pas attendu à l'entendre prononcer son prénom et c'est pourtant ce qu'il se passa. Il n'osait plus bouger : était-il réveillé ? Une minute passa, la main toujours à quelques millimètres du visage d'Usagi. Il se détendit légèrement : il dormait bel et bien.

Il se défit délicatement de l'étreinte d'Usagi et sortit sans faire de bruit. Il s'installa dans le salon. Il avait passé le week-end à observait Usagi, réfléchissant toujours à ce qu'il lui avait dit pendant le petit déjeuner. Ses quelques mots tournaient encore en boucle dans sa tête.

_Que dois-je faire ? Il ne m'a pas touché depuis et… ça me manque. _Il se le laissa tomber de ton son long sur le canapé. Usagi lui manquait terriblement alors qu'il était à quelques mètres seulement. _Qu'est-ce qui est pire, _pensa Misaki, _le perdre maintenant sans que j'aie pu lui dire que je l'aime ou peut-être le perdre je ne sais pas quand ? Ça c'est facile, le perdre maintenant… Je le regretterai tout ma vie si il m'abandonnait sans que j'ai eu le temps de lui dire ce qu'il représente pour moi._

Il se redressa brusquement.

_"Je t'aime", il ne me l'a plus redit depuis. D'habitude il me le répète plusieurs fois pas jour et même si je lui dit de sa taire, ça me fait plaisir. J'aime l'entendre me dire qu'il m'aime… Est-ce que ça lui ferait autant plaisir que moi de l'entendre ? _

Il avait finalement trouvé sa réponse. Rester plus qu'à trouver le moment et le courage pour le lui dire… et ça, ça n'allait pas être si facile.

Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'il imaginé mille et un scénario lui permettant d'avouer ses sentiments quand il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître Usagi.

- Bonjour.

- 'jour, répondit simplement Usagi.

Misaki lui prépara une tasse de café qu'il lui apporta.

- Je vais préparer le repas, dit-il avant de retourner dans la cuisine.

Il commença à fouiller dans le réfrigérateur quand il se décida finalement. Il sortit ce dont il avait besoin avant de faire une nouvelle fois face à l'écrivain.

- Usagi, commença-t-il alors que ce dernier levait la tête vers lui.

- Oui ?

Misaki déglutit difficilement. Il inspira profondément et :

- Je… En fait je…

Le téléphona sonna alors, le coupant dans sa confession. Usagi l'observa quelques secondes attendant la suite :

- Tu devrais répondre, c'est peut-être important, dit-il légèrement déçu de cette interruption

Une demi-heure après lé déjeuner était quasiment terminé quand Usagi raccrocha finalement.

- Qu'est-ce que voulais nii chan ? demanda Misaki.

- Juste prendre des nouvelles. Il a dit qu'il essaierait de passer pendant les vacances.

- Je vois. Le repas est prêt.

Usagi dévisagea Misaki.

- Quoi ? demanda ce dernier.- Rien.

Il parlèrent de tout et de rien : des vacances, du prochain roman d'Usagi, des cours de Misaki et de son prof complètement barge qui assommait ses élèves sans aucun scrupules…

Une fois le repas terminé Misaki commença à tout nettoyer sous le regard insistant d'Usagi. Misaki essaya de l'ignorer au maximum, ce qui n'était pas chose facile. Usagi arrivait à le déstabiliser rien qu'avec un regard. Il se leva finalement et prit la direction de son bureau. Il était au pied des escaliers quand Misaki l'interpella.

- Oui ?

- Tout à l'heure je voulais…

- Bonjour tout le monde ! s'écria Aikawa tout en débarquant dans le salon, interrompant Misaki dans sa deuxième tentative de confession.

- Aikawa san… Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? s'étonna Misaki.

- Oh, je passais dans le coin et j'ai vu de la lumière donc je suis entré, plaisanta la jeune femme.

- Les lumières ne sont pas allumés, on est en pleine journée, commenta Usagi.

- Tiens Misaki, des beignets pour toi, dit-elle en lui tendant une boites de gâteau et ignorant l'écrivain. Je viens pour parler du prochain roman…

- Je vois…

Ils s'installèrent finalement. Misaki leur apporta une tasse de thé avec un beignet qu'Aikawa san avait apportait. Misaki alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre prétextant vouloir s'avancer sur ses devoirs de vacances.

_Le destin est contre moi où quoi ? Deux fois j'arrive à trouver le courage et deux fois je suis interrompu. C'est pas possible ! Mais bon, jamais deux sans trois donc… la prochaine sera la bonne ! Oui, il faut penser positive._

Aikawa passa toute l'après-midi à parler travaille avec Usagi. Elle parti finalement alors que Misaki préparait une nouvelle fois le dîner.

- Désolé d'être resté si longtemps…

- Ce n'est rien, lui répondit Misaki, c'est pour le travail après tout.

- Merci. Usagi à vraiment de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi. Je vais finir pas être jalouse… Bonne soirée !

- Heu, oui… Bonne soirée.

Quand Misaki posa son regard sur Usagi il remarqua que ce dernier l'observait.

- Quoi ?

- Rien. C'est toi que à quelque chose à me dire il me semble.

_Il a deviné ? Il sait ce que je veux lui dire ? Non, c'est pas possible… il n'est pas fort à ce point là… Allez, courage !_

_-_ Oui, je…

Nouvelle sonnerie.

- Vas-y, réponds, dit-il de plus en plus désespéré.

Usagi s'exécuta. Au ton de ce dernier Misaki devina que c'était Isaka au téléphone. Ce dernier essayait sans soute de persuader Usagi d'aller à une quelconques soirées. Usagi fini par raccrocher et prit place à table.

Le reste de la soirée se passa calmement. Misaki n'avait finalement rien dit. Il parti se coucher avant Usagi. A peine une heure après ce dernier se glissa à son tour dans le lit.

_Et là, c'est qui va débarquer ou téléphoner ? _

Il jeta discrètement un œil vers Usagi : ce dernier était allongé sur le dos et avait le visage tournait vers lui. Misaki détourna rapidement le visage.

_Je dois le lui dire… Non, je veux le lui dire. Je veux aussi lui transmettre mes sentiments et lui faire comprendre à quel point je l'aime. Je veux lui faire plaisir autant que lui me fait plaisir. Je veux le voir sourire, je veux qu'il m'embrasse, je veux qu'il me touche, je veux…_

Il inspira profondément et se tourna à nouveau vers Usagi qui, lui, n'avait pas bougé.

- Usagi.

- Oui.

- Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois.

_Bon, c'était pas vraiment par là que je voulais commencer mais bon…_

_- _Tu avais peut-être raison, poursuivit-il.

- Tu apprendras que j'ai toujours raison, dit-il en s'installant au dessus de Misaki. Mais vas-y poursuit.

- Je… Je… Je t'aime, parvint-il enfin à dire.

Usagi lui offrit alors son sourire le plus sexy, ce qui fit rougir Misaki.

- J'ai peur qu'un jour tu me laisses alors…

- Ça n'arrivera pas.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir… murmura le jeune homme.

- Bien sur que si. Je t'aime. Misaki je t'aime et n'aimerai que toi. Alors tu ne dois aimer que moi. N'aime que moi et tout ira bien.

- Tu dis ça maintenant mais…

Usagi s'embarra des lèvres de Misaki avec une telle rapidité et une telle ferveur que Misaki en eu le souffle coupé.

_Je n'ai pas la preuve qu'il m'aimera éternellement, mais je n'ai pas la preuve non plus que tout finira un jour… Je dois juste faire en sorte qu'il m'aime plus… toujours plus. _

Misaki glissa ses mains sur les hanches d'Usagi pour lui enlevait son tee-shirt. Ce geste surpris fortement Usagi qui se laissa faire, appréciant de voir son jeune amant prendre autant l'initiative. Une fois le tee-shirt retirer Misaki attira le visage d'Usagi vers lui, et cette fois c'est lui qui scella leurs lèvres par un baiser. Usagi n'eu même pas à quémander l'accès sa bouche, Misaki avait déjà entrouvert ses lèvres n'attendant qu'un chose : qu'Usagi l'embrasse comme il savait si bien le faire. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent finalement commençant une danse sensuel emplit d'amour et de douceur. Ce simple contact électrisa Misaki, qui laissait ses mains parcourir le corps de son amant. Il eu même le plaisir de lui arracher un gémissement qui se perdit dans sa bouche.

De l'entendre gémir ainsi lui fit bien plus plaisir qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

_Usagi ressent ça quand il m'entend gémir sous ses caresses ? C'est pour ça qu'il veut m'entendre ? Ça reste quand même un pervers…_

Le reste des vêtements disparurent bien vite, les gênant dans l'exploration du corps de l'autre.

- On dirait que ça t'a vraiment donné des idées, ajouta Usagi alors que Misaki rapprocha un peu pus le corps d'Usagi contre le sien, faisant se toucher leur verge gonflé de plaisir. Misaki ne put que frissonner à ce contact.- Tais toi ! Baka Usagi !

- Je t'aime, répondit Usagi avant de commencer sa lente descende le long du corps de Misaki qui ne demandait qu'à être libéré.

- Usa… Usagi, je t'aime… aussi.

Le concerné ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il lui réponde. Il suçota, mordilla les tétons de Misaki avant de passer sa langue sur le nombril le sentant de plus en plus frissonner au fur et à mesure de sa descente. Il donna alors quelques coups de langue le long de la verge de Misaki, jouant avec le bout déjà humide avant de l'engloutir complètement. Après plusieurs minutes, pendant lesquelles Misaki ne pouvait que gémir, bougeant légèrement les hanches pour amplifier les sensations qu'Usagi déclenchait en lui, Usagi avait fini de le préparer. Usagi se stoppa alors. Il eu droit à un regard noir de la part de son amant.

- Et tu dis que c'est moi le pervers ? Je te signal que tu l'es au moins tout autant que moi.

- La ferme.

- Mais oui, mais oui… dit-il avant de surélever les jambes du plus jeune, s'apprêtant ainsi à le pénétrer. Usagi ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Misaki ajoute, les yeux embués pas le plaisir :

- Je veux… que tu me touches encore.

Un sourire apparu alors peu à peu sur le visage du plus vieux.

- Je t'aime…

Il entra finalement dans l'antre chaude de Misaki. La chambre fut vite remplis de leur gémissements. Usagi plaça sa main au niveau de l'entre jambe de Misaki dans le but de le soulager enfin.

- Usa… gi. Hmm… Plus…

Misaki ferma les yeux, se laissant porter par toutes ces sensations,s'enfonçant d'avantage dans les draps.

- Je vais… Hmmm…

Il se libéra finalement dans la main de son amant avant d'attirer se dernier vers lui et de l'embrasser passionnément, comme jamais il ne l'avait encore fait auparavant. Usagi s'enfonçait encore et encore en Misaki, touchant à chaque fois ce point si sensible qui amenait Misaki de plus en plus près de la jouissance. Misaki bougeait ses hanches au même rythme que les coups de butoir d'Usagi, accentuant le plaisir de l'écrivain. Leurs respirations étaient de plus en plus irrégulières, saccadés, tous comme les coups de rien d'Usagi. Finalement, dans un ultime râle de plaisir, il se vida à l'intérieure de son amant. Il s'écroula sur ce dernier qui enroula ses bras autour de son corps, alors qu'il se remettait peu à peu de tous se plaisir ressentit.

Misaki passa délicatement une de ses main sur le visage d'Usagi, caressant sa joue. Usagi sourit mais garda les yeux fermés. Misaki sourit à son tour avant de rapprocher le visage d'Usagi du sien et de l'embrasser tendrement. Usagi ouvrit alors les yeux.

- Je vais devoir écrire plus de livre avec toi comme personnages… On dirait que ça t'inspire beaucoup, dit-il malicieusement.

- T'as pas intérêt, stupide Usagi !

- Ne doute jamais de mes sentiments Misaki. Je continuerai de te répéter que je t'aime encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que tu le comprennes pleinement. Je t'aime.

Misaki je t'aime. Je…

- C'est bon, j'ai compris… le coupa Misaki.

Usagi ferma à nouveau les yeux et finit par s'endormir bercé par le rythme des battement du cœur de Misaki. Ce dernier s'endormit aussi serrant Usagi contre lui. Il aimait sentir son corps contre le sien mais ça, il ne lui dira pas… pas avant une moment en tout cas.


End file.
